The Morning After
by EzraDavencroft
Summary: The morning after a big party, the Gryffindors cope.
1. Dean and Seamus

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.R does, All hail. Yippee. This is part 1 of what will be 3 parts, but not all Seamus/Dean. Also, It is not likely that the whole Gryffindor boys dorm is gay, but in my world, they so are!

I open my eyes slowly and wince as my headache flares. As I close my eyes again a warm body snuggles closer to me.

Seamus. I try to remember the night before but all I get is flashes of Seamus. Seamus my lovely boyfriend, kissing me in the common room, petting my ass on the way up stairs, moaning my name loudly as I thrust into him and we both find our release. Damn, now I've got morning wood. Just great.

Sea moves his head to my chest and immediately starts drooling in the vicinity of my nipple. I smile and wonder what it means that I don't mind him slobbering on me, then slide my hand down his side. He wakes and kisses away his spit before tensing and running, naked, out of the room. I follow him, putting my pajama bottoms on first, into the bathroom.

He is bent over the toilet retching and I quickly go to him, rubbing his back and noticing that my erection is gone, with good reason. I pull his hair back as he hasn't cut it since fourth year and it is rather long now. He stops throwing up and flushes the toilet, turns to smile weakly at me.

"Oh Honey, bad this time, huh?" I pull him to me and kiss his forehead.

"Sorry Dean." He says, his voice a bit hoarse.

"It's fine. Are you okay now?"

"I think so… Maybe not." He turns back to the toilet and I wince at the painful sounding heaves. I hold his hair again. A loud scream comes from the dorm and I know who it is.

"Ron." I say. Seamus breathes for a second before telling me to go.

I walk into the dorm expecting to find Ron cursing his hangover. Instead I find him in Neville's bed, holding him while Nev cries and tries to hit him. I stare at the bizarre scene for a few moments, neither of them noticing my presence in the room.

"Neville I really do! I mean it!"

"You can't even say it! You don't even fucking remember last night! I can't believe I slept with you!" My eyes go wide. Did Neville just say 'fuck'? Wait! He _slept_ with _Ron_? I decide to ask Ron about this later and leave the room, grabbing Sea's pajamas on the way out.

When I get back to Seamus I find him sprawled on the floor in front of the toilet. I sit next to him and rub his back some more.

"Honey? I brought your pants." He grunts at me and I laugh. "Get dressed. I don't want anyone else ogling you, that's my job." I give his butt a light tap and he scowls up at me. He puts his pants on and pulls me down to lie on the floor with him, wrapping me tightly in his arms. With my head on his shoulder, I start to fall asleep again.

"Sweetie don't fall asleep on the floor. Let's go back to the dorm."

"We can't, Ron and Nev are fighting."

"Neville fighting? We should help him!"

"No, Ron's the one who needs help. Nev's pissed."

"'Malfoy's being a prick' pissed, or 'Quidditch is cancelled' pissed?"

"Quidditch."

"Ouch. What did Ron do this time?"

"Slept with Neville last night and didn't remember it this morning."

"_What?_ I didn't just hear that."

"Yep, so Neville is very mad. I say we go to the common room." Seamus agrees and I move to kiss him but he stops me. "What?" He smiles sheepishly again.

"Haven't brushed my teeth yet." I feel my nose scrunch.

"Thanks for saving me." I smile, and help him up to brush our teeth. Then we head to the common room.

We curl up on the couch, pulling a blanket over us and I rest my head on Sea's chest, lying on top of him because the common room couches are relatively small. I am almost asleep again when the painting slams shut. Harry walks in, obviously very angry. He sneers at us, which is decidedly not a Harry thing to do, and rolls his eyes.

"Please tell me you two are clothed under that thing."

"Yep, we have pants on." I answer sleepily.

"Ugh! Why do you two have to be all lovey all the freaking time? It's disgusting! Really, it's like, what do I have to do to avoid all the damned couples?"

"We could fight if you like." I offer.

"Would you?"

"Sure!" I stare down at Seamus, "Football!" Seamus scowls.

"Quidditch!" I can't help but smile at the look on his face.

"Football." I say softly as I lean down to kiss him.

"Oh honestly!" Harry shouts, "I'm going to the dorm!"

"Oh don't go up there! Ron and Neville are fighting. For real."

"Good! At least someone else is suffering!" He storms off, not sparing us a last glance. A few moments pass, and Seamus and I are almost asleep again, when Harry walks slowly down the stairs. He has a dazed expression and he turns to me.

"I thought you said they were fighting." He says.

"They were. Neville was, well, very upset. Did they make up?"

"They… They're shagging. Ron didn't even tell me that he… I can't believe…"

"Um, maybe you should go lay down? I'm sure Hermione would let you use her room…" Harry walks off in the direction of the girl's dorms, nodding.

We lie there for about five minutes and finally, finally fall back asleep.


	2. Ron and Neville

Disclaimer: Me no own Potterverse

I wake up with a terrible headache. I drank way too much at the party last night, but really, it was a party! What was I supposed to do? At least it's warm. I keep my eyes closed and snuggle closer to the warmth, but I open my eyes when my arms hit something soft and skin-feeling. I look down to see a naked person in my bed. I scream. Wait, this isn't my bed! It's Neville's. I remember the rest of what happened last night too late, and Neville's already looking up at me with a hurt expression. Tears well up in his eyes and his bottom lip starts to tremble a bit. Oh no, no, I can't stand to see him sad!

"Neville, I'm sorry if I woke you, I just……"

"Didn't mean last night?" He says, chin up and jaw only slightly shaking.

"No! Of course I did! I just am a bit hung over and was surprised to see you at first…"

"You told me you fucking loved me last night," his voice breaks, "I'm such an idiot." The tears start rolling down his face.

"I do you know." He shakes his head and mouths no, so I first grab his shoulders and he pushes me away. I wrap him in my arms. He still tries to hit me, tries to get away.

"Neville I really do! I mean it!" He gets angrier at this.

"You can't even say it! You don't even fucking remember last night! I can't believe I slept with you!" I put a finger under his chin and force him to look into my eyes.

"I made love to you last night, Neville Longbottom, because I am in love with you. I wasn't lying to get in your knickers, I wasn't so drunk…… I remember everything from last night, including that hot little noise you make when you….…" I realize I've been rambling, and that he's staring at me. I drop my hands to my sides and inch away a bit. "I'm just not used to having someone else in my bed."

"It's my bed."

"Not used to having anyone else in your bed either." He smiles at me, I must be earning points. God he's got a gorgeous smile, I really do love him. I decide that joking is working for me, and go with the cheesiest pick-up line I can think of.

"If I told you you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively, and it makes Neville laugh.

"You are impossible! Ever think with something above your waist?" I smile.

"I try not to." I take his hand. "But you make me think. You make me think about sappy things that most guys only admit thinking about on Valentine's Day or anniversaries. I look at you and I think about how cute you are when you laugh at me, when you scrunch up your nose at things you don't like, or when you're asleep, or, just when you are. You. I want to buy you flowers, but then I remember that anything you grow would be ten times better than what I could get you. I want to yell at Snape for yelling at you. I want to hold you all night sometimes." I run my fingertips lightly over the inside of his arm. I know it's one of his weak spots. "And sometimes….." I kiss his wrist, right at the pulse. I feel his heartbeat under my lips, and I want to wrap my arms around him and never let go. I settle for sucking lightly on his wrist before dropping it and going back to dragging my fingers along his arm. "Sometimes I just want….. You."

"Quiet Weasley. You've said enough." He whispers, pushing me back on the bed and kissing his way down my neck, to my shoulder. My little Neville can be quite the aggressor when it strikes his fancy.

He straddles me, running his hands up and down my stomach, watching me shiver. I am always amazed at the look on his face when he watches me, because I know it's the same look I have when I see him. It's the look that says: 'I am looking at the most beautiful person in the world.' When he looks at me, he looks past the pale skin, the freckles, the too-red hair, even the hand-me-down robes. He doesn't see a freakishly tall, way-too-skinny Weasley, he just sees me. Ron.

His head is between my legs now. Oh god, he's good at that! If he stops sucking I'll die! But he does, and I don't. He looks around in his bed-side table until he finds the bottle of lotion from last night. Yes, I know lube would be better, but give us a break; we only started having sex last night.

I look into his eyes when he whispers "Are you okay? You ready?" I smile at him. "Yes Love." I whisper back. I'm kissing him when he enters me. He stops so I can get used to him, and I reach up to touch his cheek.

"You didn't blush last night Love." I tell him, "What's different now?"

"Ah, the wonders of alcohol," He smiles, "instant confidence." I smile back and pull him down to kiss me again. When we start to really get into it, and Neville is moaning my name, and I'm kissing him like my life depends on it, I hear a gasp. It is not Neville or me, and I look up over Nev's shoulder. Standing there with the most confused look on his face, is Harry.

"Harry!"

"What?" Oops, Neville doesn't see Harry, he must think I'm moaning for Harry!

"No, Love, Harry is in the room." Neville's eyes get very big and he looks at Harry, and blushing, pulls out of me and slides to my side, burying his face in my neck.

"Ron, " Harry whispers, "we'll talk later." He walks out. Neville looks up at me and smiles sheepishly. We both decide to just cuddle for the rest of the day. Sure, the wording may be a bit girly, but cuddles are severely underated.


	3. Harry

I wake up indescribably happy. This is for one reason. Last night at the party I drank myself into a nice stupor and headed down to the dungeons to pay a visit to a certain Slytherin Prince. The reason behind my happiness is that I wake up in a pretty blond boy's bed.

He raises his head and stares at me for a minute. I smile and move to kiss him.

"What are you doing Potter?" I'm confused, and it must show. He laughs at me. "You think that me fucking you changes anything between us? It doesn't. You're nothing to me Potter."

"But Draco…" He sneers.

"Don't call me that. Get your clothes and get out." I stoop to pick up my clothes. I can't find my underpants, and my shirt is ripped down the front. I put it on anyway and forget the underpants, pulling up my jeans.

"You are a prick, Malfoy! Tell me, do you tell all your cheap whores that you love them after you suck them off?" He smirks the way only he can and says:

"Oh no, only you Potter." He is so smug and sarcastic that I want to smack him. I don't. I run out before the tears well up, I refuse to cry in front of him!

I run until I reach the Room of Requirement. I wish for a soft bed and some music, and open the door. I collapse onto the bed and sob for a long time. I realize that the music playing in the room is The Weird Sister's song 'Use Me Like Always' and briefly wonder how the hell that happened. I decide crying isn't going to help anything, and head to the Gryffindor Dorms in a very bad mood.

I run into Dean and Seamus, who are being disgustingly cute, so I ditch them in favor of going up to the dorm where I am told Ron and Neville are fighting.

They aren't.

I'm to damn tired and sore and hung-over to care about the fact that my best friend didn't tell me that he's gay and apparently, screwing one of our dorm-mates, but I am a bit shocked.

I guess it shows, because Seamus and Dean tell me to go lie down in Hermione's room. I decide to take the advice, and stumble up there. Hermione knows better than to ask questions, and lets me sleep in her spiffy Head-Girl's room undisturbed.

I fall asleep almost instantly, and dream about blonde teddy bears with silver eyes being torn apart by various magical creatures.

Merlin, I hate this.

End Transmission

A/N: And so ends the Morning After Trilogy. I realize Harry's part is short, but please give the poor boy a break, he just had his cherry popped by a sex-crazed asshole, and he's a bit pissed off. I had writer's block on this last chapter, and I think this is the end, but I might do a Draco chapter if the inspiration strikes. Thank you for reading, and thanks big time to all who reviewed and all who will in the future.

Thanks for reading, EZ


End file.
